Our basic aim is to determine how standards of judgment (perceptual, social-legal, and moral) may be socially influenced at different developmental stages. The basic paradigm is to give subjects social influence experiences while judging one perceptual task, social item (criminal case), or moral judgement situation, and observe whether the effect transfers or carries over to modify their privately made judgments of another items, case or task. Relatively long-lasting social influence effects which transfer widely are assumed to indicate that the subject's judgmental standards have been modified. Transfer effects have been shown to occur between different psychophysical tasks under some conditions. Recently, attention has been turned to the study of transfer of social influence effects on criminal sentences. Transfer effects have been demonstrated, in two experiments with adults, which were substantial and of greater magnitude than the direct influence effects. In these studies however, the phenomenon has been interpretated as reflecting a social strategy for avoiding the appearance of initial influence and avoiding later discrepancy from an expert (judge). A study of social influence on criminal sentencing by third to eighth grade children in now in progress. In another project it has been shown that training in role-taking or taking diverse perspectives in a hypothethical moral situation may induce direct changes in children's moral reasoning which transfer or carry over to other moral judgment situations.